1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rear projection display screen and to a rear projection display device comprising such a screen. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rear projection display screen and device capable of being integrated in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rear projection designates the projection of images on a surface of a transmissive screen, called the rear surface of the screen hereafter, by convention, for the viewing of images on the opposite surface of the screen, called front surface of the screen hereafter. It has already been provided to use rear projection display devices to provide information in passenger compartments of vehicles, for example, of cars. Such devices may for example be integrated in the central console of a car, or also above this central console. However, rear projection display devices integrated in vehicle passenger compartments are subject to significant constraints. Such devices should in particular be relatively compact, sufficiently directional to avoid light projections towards reflective elements such as the windshield, and generate a light flow and an output contrast which are sufficient to avoid problems of readability when the vehicle is placed under a lighting of high luminosity, for example, from the sun. In particular, problems are posed when the image projected on the screen should be able to be seen under an angle different from the normal to the screen, for example, when the screen is located on the central console of a car and the image should be able to be seen by the driver and/or by a front-seat passenger sitting next to the driver.